Recently, a distributed processing technique of processing computing with high-speed, by disposing a plurality of computers in parallel, is becoming popular. In the distributed processing technique, a technique of deciding the computer which executes the computing is important, and, for example in PTL1, a technique of calculating a combination in which a communication load between a device stored with data as a target of the processing and a computer which executes the computing becomes minimum, in order to decide the computer which executes the computing, is disclosed.